Noise can interfere with efforts to identify an underlying data set. The impact of noise can be particularly pronounced when observations of the data set are incomplete and uncertain. In such instances, increasing data-observation quantity is one technique for addressing potential noise issues. However, storage of such additional data may present increased challenges in terms of resource availability or expense, data-retrieval time, and so on. It would be advantageous to improve storage techniques and/or compression techniques to facilitate storage of high-volume read data.